In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately is provided on a semiconductor substrate; and semiconductor pillars that pierce the stacked body are provided. Memory cell transistors are formed at each crossing portion between the electrode films and the semiconductor pillars. The end portion of the stacked body is patterned into a staircase configuration; and a contact is connected to each electrode film. Even higher integration is desired for such a stacked type semiconductor memory device as well.